Te seguiré llamando por tu nombre
by Mademoiselle Anarchie
Summary: Los dos, perdidos en las suaves capas de nieve. El esta confundido, son tantos los golpes que le ah dado la vida que se ah encerrado a si mismo. Pero ella no, hará todo lo posible por sacarlo de ese agujero negro que lo va uniendo poco a poco. -"Dime, ¿cuanta fe le pones a tus palabras?"- /One-shot/Drabble/ HiyorixYato


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor._**

**_Aclaraciones: Todo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Hiyori_**

**_"Si te gusto esta historia deja tu review"_**

* * *

No importa lo que pase te seguiré llamando por tu nombre, ¿Sabes? No me pidas que me separe de ti, porque sabes que no lo haré. Paseando por los rumbos donde los dos solíamos pasar y disfrutar. Hace frio, mis mejillas lo han notado al igual que mi nariz haciendo que resalten con un rojo escarlata intenso, al igual que nuestro amor. Tú corazón, mi corazón están confundidos, Pero es porque están dañados por el peso de la vida. Sola aquí recorriendo por los rumbos que solíamos los dos pasar, el frió me acompaña, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? Empieza a gotear, pero son pequeñas esferas blancas. Extiendo la mano para ver de qué se trata, es nieve. Como cuando nos conocimos. Despliego mi pequeño paraguas rosa, que se abre como una bella flor en primavera. Con cada paso que doy me siento más lejos de ti, mis pasos, tus pasos, se pierden en aquella fría capa blanca que cubre todo el piso como si de una manta suave y blanca se tratara. Tú solo recuerdo me hace suspirar, una pequeña nube blanca sale de mis labios. ¿Dónde estás? Bajo la mirada, Imposible. Nuestro bello lazo del destino se ha roto. Suelto otro gran suspiro, y unas cristalinas lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos. -"_No, no quiero llorar_"-Dice mi exterior, pero en mi interior ya está llorando como una pequeña niña a la que le han arrebatado su objeto más preciado. Dejaré mi pasado, nuestro pasado atrás con cada paso que doy. Y si nos volvemos a ver será por causa del destino como la primera vez. Me acomodo mi sombrero suave blanco de lana, debo verme presentable ante mi nuevo futuro, sin ti. Me detengo y espero, el frió me cala en los pulmones. El semáforo cambia de rojo apagado a un verde con vida instantáneamente. Sigo mi camino, y un pequeño tope. Nuestras miradas se cruzan en un pequeño instante que pareció un año. Hay un brillo, un brillo en tus hermosos ojos azules que me acarician el alma con solo mirarme. Frunces el ceño, y finges que no pasó nada, pero tu mirada me dice "¡Estoy aquí!" "¡Ven a mí!". Todos se ríen de ti, pusiste una barrera alrededor de ti. Y sin más avanzas, ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres? Te pierdes en la multitud. Corrí a tu ayuda, pero tú solo quieres seguir ahogando en el poso de las penas y soledad. No te dejare, no te hundirás. No importa lo que pase te seguiré llamando por tu nombre. Mi lazo, tu lazo, están unidos. El destino nos unió cuando menos nos los esperábamos, en la situación más difícil. Pero, también nos quiso separar, pero fallo. Y desde el momento en el que supe que te amaba mi destino, ya no estuvo en mis manos, ni en las de nadie más, estuvo en las tuyas. Seguí tu camino a costas siegas, no sabía a donde me dirigía, solo sabía que el amor me estaba guiando. Tu fe se ha ido al lugar donde las almas en pena han de reposar, pero la mía no. La mía sigue contigo, con nuestro amor. Que, antes era un pequeño capullo solo y triste, pero fue creciendo poco a poco dejando atrás la imagen de tristeza a lo que ahora es una hermosa flor llena de alegría y felicidad. ¿Acaso quieres cortar aquella hermosa flor? No, solo estas asustado por el destino. Te niegas a ver lo inevitable. ¿Por qué le quieres mentir a tu corazón? ¿Por qué te mientes? No lose, pero si esa es tu voluntad, la cumpliré. Pero, te seguiré llamando por tu nombre, no importe lo que pase. Te encuentro, y te entrego lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo. Mi corazón. No me podía ir sin decir adiós, aunque las palabras no quieran salir de mis labios. Toma ese regalo como nuestra despedida, por favor. No te obligare a quitarte la venda de rencor que tapa tu bello rostro. Así como tú no puedes obligarme a olvidarte. Mis vanos recuerdos van volando con este aire frío que acarrea mi alma desolada. Pequeñas gotas de agua vuelven a salir de mis ojos hasta mis pómulos, son cálidas pero el frio las congela.

_-Ahora, ¿Eres feliz? ¿Eso es lo que realmente deseabas? _–Te pregunto.

Me miras, con esos ojos cobalto que tanto amo. Y mi alma se me cae a los pies. Tu mirada me vuelve a suplicar mi ayuda. Pero no puedo ayudarte. Te encierras en esa burbuja invisible que aparta a todos tus seres queridos de ti. Yo ya no puedo más, y salgo corriendo. Pude seguir peleando por lo nuestro. Pero no soportaría una perdida más, mi corazón ya no está.

_-¿Cuánta fe le pones a tus palabras?-_Me preguntas cambiando drásticamente de tema.

El corazón se me viene a la boca, agitando a una velocidad sorprendente. ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

-_Toda mi fe._-Te conteste.

Me sonríes, te sonrió. Y, en un acto inesperado tus cálidos brazos rodean mi cuerpo. Me sorprendo, pero aun así sigo abrazándote.

-_No soy feliz si no estás a mi lado, te necesito Hiyori._

_-Y yo a ti…Yato._

Y tus suaves y cálidos labios se funden con los míos, cerrando el pacto que ya hace tiempo habíamos hecho.

_...Hasta el fin de nuestros días._

**_Fin!_**

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¿Les gusto? ¿Sugerencias? Bueh, en lo personal amo el Yatori, así que pues...Como sea! (Es mi primer fic sobre Noragami)_**

**_¿Esta es el primer fic que lees mio? ¡Te invito a leer mas! _**

**_Atte: La escritora._**.. _Au revoir!_


End file.
